Birthday
by Kohana Mihoko
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Kohana Mihoko are all seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans is in her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are friends, and when they


Birthday

Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Kohana Mihoko are all seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily Evans is in her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They are friends, and when they missed one of their birthdays, they decide to celebrate it on the Train.

_Dear Lily Flower,_

_Hi, this is just a quick letter. I hope this gets to you before you leave in the morning. Were going to be late in the morning, and getting to our compartment. We'll explain when we see you alright? Well, have a safe trip, and make sure no one steals our seats!_

_The Marauders and Kohana_

Lily re-read the letter, to make sure she understood it all. Then she stuffed it in her pocket. She wasn't late, but she wanted to get to the station as soon as possible. Her father and sister were driving her up the wall. Her sister being the cruel sister, and her father being a bit over protective. Lily was counting her lucky stars that her mother was sane, or as sane as a mother who had a daughter who was leaving for a year could be.

"Lillian are you ready to go?" Her mother yelled, up the steps.

"Yeah mum!" Lily yelled down the steps. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror making sure she looked fine. Then she walked down the steps with her owl, and the Marauders personal "Lily" owl, as they called it. Both of the owls came from the same nest, and they got along well. They were both white owls, except the Marauders owl had green eyes. That was why they got it. Lily's owl had amber brown eyes.

"Alright Lily. I want a letter by the end of September. And if those boys do anything, all you need to do is write." Her father was his over protective self again.

"Dad, they're like my older brothers. Except Sirius." She said.

Her fathers' eyes widened. "Is he the one that picks on you?"

"Uh no. Sirius is younger than me." Lily said, a bit confused.

"Alright." Mr. Evans said hurriedly. He made a mistake. Hopefully Lily didn't catch on.

"Bye daddy. Love you. I'll write as soon as I can. Tell Pet I said goodbye." Lily said, giving her father a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright. I love you too Lily."

Lily walked out of the room, and followed her mother out to their car. Her trunk was already in the van.

Lily climbed into the passengers' side of the van. She waited for her mother to start the van.

"So, how is my prefect this morning?" Her mother asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Mum I didn't make prefect this year. I was only prefect last year with another fifth year."

"What about that Remus boy?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Oh. He's my friend, but a year older than me."

"Do you have any friends your own age?" She asked.

Lily had to think for a moment. She really didn't have any friends the same age as her. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and James were all seven-teen, but she was only six-teen. Kohana was also seven-teen. She was her Japanese friend, a Gryffindor seventh year.

"No not really. Everyone is a year older than me."

"That's too bad." Her mother said.

"I don't think so. Whenever I need help with something, which is basically in Transfiguration they can help me. James is the one that usually helps me though. But sometimes I help them with their homework or class work."

It was silent the rest of the car ride. Her mother a slight smile on her face, but she kept a straight face. Lily was fighting off the urge to fall asleep. She stayed up all night because her sister taunted her. Lily never understood why her parents made them share a room. It was a large room, but Lily enjoyed her own space. She got about three hours of sleep.

Just when Lily was nodding off, her mother jerked to a stop.

"Were here hunny."

"Alright."

"Take care, and I love you so much." She said, kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"Bye Mum. I will send the letter as soon as possible."

"Okay. Send my love to your friends, and…just take care. I know how crazy your friends can get."

Lily smiled at her mother, and got out of the car. She went to get a trolley, and put her cart on it. She waived to her mother, one last time, and then walked off.

She went to platform 9¾ and went through. She walked up the Express and stood outside of it for a moment.

"Miss Evans? Is that you?"

Lily turned around, and saw an older man with messy black hair.

"Hi Mr. Potter!" Lily said, stopping her trolley and giving him a hug.

"How was your summer?" He asked.

"It was good. Did the Marauders drive you crazy?"

"No not really. They were actually pretty busy this summer with Remus and…-"

He stopped for a second, and then glanced down at Lily. She smiled up at him. "If your talking about Remus's condition, I already know about it."

"Oh." He said, smiling at her.

"Well sir, I hope you have a wonderful time…and if I don't see you around the Holidays, I hope you have some wonderful one of those as well." Lily said.

"I hope you do too. Are the Muggles treating you okay?"

Mr. Potter was almost as protective of Lily, as her own father. Lily was like the daughter he never had.

"They're treating me fine." She said, not exacting looking him in the eye.

He didn't exactly believe her, but he knew it wasn't exactly his business. So he had to write James and ask him about it.

"Let me lighten your load." He said pulling out his wand. He muttered a spell, and Lily's trunk weighed nothing.

"Thanks Mr. Potter."

"No problem Lily." He said.

Lily gave him another hug, and then she grabbed her trunk, and carried it to the train.

"I sure hope those Muggles were treating her right." He muttered to himself, before disapparating.

Lily walked to the very back of the train with her owl cage and trunk. The very last compartment on the left had a password.

"Mary Had a Little Lamb." She whispered to the door.

The door opened, and the compartment looked normal, but something sent cold chills down her spine. She didn't like it. She sat the cages on an empty seat, and then put her trunk away, underneath her seat. She put her owl cage above her seat. She opened it up, so her owl, Tsubame and the Marauders owl, Sakura could come out. They roosted on the top of her trunk, the part that was sticking out from underneath her seat.

"I'm glad you're comfortable." Lily said.

She thought it was unusually cold, for September.

"Can you get of my trunk really quick? I want to see if I have any sweaters in there." She said, talking to the owls.

And not to her surprise, they hopped into the air, and hovered there so Lily could look through her trunk. At the very bottom was a large warm sweater that James gave to her. It was orange, for the Chuddley Cannons. It matched her blue jeans perfectly.

She shut the lid to the trunk, and slid it under her seat again. "You can get back on." She said.

The owls hooted once, then landed on the trunk.

Lily's eyes swept over the compartment one last time. She was blaming everything at the time, on paranoia. She slipped the sweater over her head, and then she pulled it down. It clashed greatly with her hair, but she didn't care. She yawned once more, and couldn't take it anymore. She curled up on her seat, and laid down, falling asleep almost immediately.

"Do you think Lily's here?" Kohana asked.

"I sure hope so. The train is about to leave. I wonder if she would mind if we were gone for about another thirty minutes." Sirius said.

"Let's just check the last compartment just in case." Remus said.

"Alright." James said.

"Okay." Peter said.

They walked down the hallway, and to the end of the train. The windows for their compartment were see through proof, so in order to check on her, they had to actually open the compartment door.

"Mary Had a Little Lamb." Peter whispered.

The compartment door slid open, and a gust of wind left the room. "What was that?" Kohana asked.

They all shrugged their shoulders. James walked in first. He saw Lily, and had to suppress a smile. "She's sleeping." He whispered.

Kohana walked in behind James, and took a quick once over of Lily. She wanted to make sure there were no unusual marks or anything on her.

"I think she needs sleep." James said, pointing to the dark circles on her face.

Kohana nodded her head, and conjured up a blanket. She handed it to James, who in turn, covered Lily up.

"There. We have a little bit more time until we can wake her. Back to the cart lady." Sirius said, walking out of their compartment.

**One Hour Later **

"Flower, wake up."

Lily woke up with a start. She blinked rapidly, because the lights in her compartment were dimmed. All of a sudden, 16 small lights lit up the middle of the compartment.

"Happy Belated Birthday, to you! Happy Belated Birthday, to you! Happy Belated Birthday, Lily! (James said Flower) Happy Belated Birthday to you!"

"Blow out your candles!" Sirius shouted.

Lily smiled brightly. She blew out all six-teen candles, and made her wish.

A loud round of applause was heard in their compartment. It was also a mixture of shouts and screams from Remus and Sirius.

"We're sorry we missed your birthday." James said, when the lights in their compartment turned back on.

"It's alright." Lily said, smiling brightly.

"Cut the cake! I'm hungry!" Sirius shouted.

Kohana rolled her eyes.

On a small table in front of Lily, were a birthday cake, plates, and silverware. Kohana cut the cake, and she gave Lily the piece with the white chocolate lily. It was Lily's favorite flower. (Pun Pleasure Illegal)

After everyone had their cake, they started to eat it.

"Thanks you guys." Lily said, after eating the first bite. The cake was really good. It had that homemade taste.

"No problem Flower. Wormtail is the one that made the cake." James said.

Lily smiled, and looked at Peter who was sitting across from her. "Did you make the icing as well?"

"Yeah."

"Hey we have to get something hold on a sec."

Everyone left the compartment, and was back in about two seconds. They had birthday presents.

"Me first! Me first!" Sirius shouted.

"Err…okay. Go ahead Sirius." She said.

Sirius handed Lily two boxes, a small one, and then a larger one.

Lily opened the smaller one first. Inside it was a shirt. It was a V-neck. On the front it said "Marauderette" on the back was "Lily Evans".

"Oh thanks Sirius." She said, putting it back in the box, and setting the box in the empty seat next to her.

In the larger box was a picture frame. It was large and black, scarlet and gold or trim. Inside the frame was a picture of her and James, sleeping in the Great Hall.

"I remember this. It was last year, after we played truth or dare. Me and James had to sleep in the Great Hall, with only a sleeping bag." She said, running a hand over the picture. "Thanks Sirius." She said, smiling up at him. She put it back in the box, and then set it on the empty train seat.

"No problem Lily." Sirius said.

Lily smiled. Peter handed her his present. When she held it, it felt like a book. She opened the paper, and inside was a large…huge book. It looked like it had a thousand pages.

"Oh wow Peter." Lily said, smiling at him. The book was called, "Hogwarts, A History Marauders Edition".

Peter just smiled up at Lily. She also sat the book next to herself, on the empty seat.

Remus handed Lily his present. It was another book. She opened the wrapping paper, and smiled widely at him. "Advanced Charm Spells, for Pranksters and Geniuses" It was an actual book.

"Thank you Remus." She said.

She put the book over with the rest of her presents.

Kohana handed Lily a bulky package. Lily opened it, and gasped. It was a black cashmere blanket.

"I got it from Japan." She said proudly.

"Thank you Kohana." She said, putting it on the empty seat.

James had two presents. He handed her them individually. The first one was kind of bulky. Lily opened it, and laughed.

James took that as a good sign. It was an inside joke, between him and Lily.

Peter, Sirius, Remus, and Kohana exchanged glances. That was an old sweater that James used to wear, and it would always disappear inside the girls dormitory.

"I knew you would like it." He said, laughing.

He then handed her the other present. When Lily opened it, she couldn't help but laugh. It was another picture frame. It was a bit different from Sirius's. It was silver and glittery. At the top of the frame, it said, "Friends Forever." It was a goofy picture from a couple months ago, at the lake. James was carrying Lily, Sirius was carrying Kohana. Remus was jumping up and down, and Peter was floating a couple inches of the ground. It looked really funny, and yet cute.

She smiled at all of them. "Thank you."

"We had to get you something Lily!" Remus said.

"No you didn't. Just having you sing to me…in tune was good enough." She said.

"Was that an insult?" Sirius asked, a hand over his heart.

"You wouldn't know an insult if it danced naked in front of you on Kohana's back." James said.

"Yeah he would." Remus said.

Kohana and Sirius blushed a deep scarlet. Lily burst out laughing.

"I swear…you can be so weird Sirius." Lily said.

KM/N: I got rid of my other stories! And here is this one! I hope you like this one! WEE!


End file.
